America's Roommate
by Yuri-ana-Murrrrr
Summary: A short little slice of life story about a young man called Puerto Rico, and his "friend" America. Puerto Rico's older Brother is Spain and all he wants to do it get back to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: America go away**

It was a spring afternoon, Puerto Rico was sitting in his room, cooking Pulled pork and Yellow rice with beans. His pet Koki, Lindo resting on the tiny bed that Puerto Rico had made for him when he was bored.

"Yo Puerto Rico that smells great! Can ya let me in?" America asked, knocking on the door since it was locked.

"Go away gringo. I'm not letting you in." Puerto Rico growled, blocking the door with a stool.

"Puerto R-"

"I SAID GO AWAY GRINGO!" Puerto Rico growled.

"Fine Dude, Calm down..." America sighed, walking off to get some hamburgers for lunch.

Puerto Rico sighed. "Finally, he's so annoying..." He sighed, petting his little brown frog.

"Your my best friend Lindo." He smiled. Serving the food he made and eating it, Then getting up, opening his door and looking around a little bit, making sure America wasn't around. He opened his window, and grabbed his book bag, Lindo, and Sleeping bag. "Time to visit 's such a cu-"

"FOUND YOU BRO!" America beamed.

"Oh my god please go away..." Puerto Rico sighed as he climbed the latter into his room.

"Hey! Come back Dude!" America smiled, following him.

"Go... Awayyyyyyy..."He grumbled, jumping back into his window.

"Come on Bro Just hang out with me!" America beamed, Smiling happily. Puerto Rico slamming the window and locking it. America sighing, glaring at him through the window as he climbed back down.

"Why won't the dude be my friend?" America asked upset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: America isn't that bad.**

Puerto was sitting in his room, bored, wishing something fun would happen, But he was to scared to go out side because America was probably still waiting outside. There was a tap on his door.

"Yes?" Puerto Rico was bored, he didn't care you it was.

"It's me Bro! I got a new video game from Japan! Wanna play it with me yo!" America beamed.

Puerto Rico sighed, at this point he didn't care who he spent time with. "Okay. I'll play. Only for a hour though." He sighed, getting up and unlocking the door, Lindo resting on his head.

America was smiling happily, his cheeks a light pink, Holding the game up, It was Battle Warfare 3. "Japan said it was a shooter!" America beamed

"A shooter. You mean a game with guns?" Puerto Rico asked.

"YEAH!" America beamed

"And you wonder why people say your always shooting guns and eating burgers you stupid gringo..." Puerto Rico mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Didn't catch it dude." America said, tilting his head.

"N-nothing!" Puerto Rico mumbled. "Let's just play the game..." He sighed

"Alright!" America beamed, grabbing Puerto Rico's hand, making him blush, and dragging him to the game room.

The two played the game, Puerto Rico actually having a bit of fun, even if he didn't wanna admit it, mostly because he liked watching America squirm every time he lost. It was extremely entertaining to him. Tough he couldn't find the appeal to games like this, but America seemed to be having fun. Puerto Rico was never into games like this, he found them boring, He would rather go outside, to a friends house, or surf. It soon became late and America was getting sleepy. "That was A lot of fun dude, thanks for playing with me." America smiled

"No problem. It was fun, I guess." He smiled back, showing America kindness he hasn't show to him in a while.

"I'm going to bed. Cya!" America beamed, walking off.

Puerto Rico turned off the game and walking to his room. Getting into his pajamas that had the Puerto Rican flag on it. Then laying in his bed. "America isn't that bad when he's not trying to force me into becoming a part of his country..." He smiled "To bad he's doing that most on the time, or I would consider begin her friend. It get's kinda annoying fighting all the time..." He sighed, frowning, rolling over on his side. "I guess I'll go to sleep... Back to the daily routine of begin rude to him.. Now I kinda feel bad..." He mumbled, closing his eye's and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Allies meeting**

Today America is taking Puerto Rico to a Allies meeting. He doesn't trust him alone because last time he almost burned the house, he was just trying to burn America's room but the fire ended up spreading, and he couldn't stop it. (Whoops). Puerto Rico was extremely excited because he thought his big brother, Spain, Was apart of the Allies like France or Britain. He was wrong, but of course America didn't know this is the only reason he agreed to come, so he had no idea of it. He put on his fancy outfit so he would look good in front of the others. They all scared him a lot, and are basically the only reason he stays with America, Because America has kinda good military defense, so big country's couldn't hurt him, at least without hurting America first, hopefully. "Hurry up Dude! Where going to be late and the others are going to yell at me!" America said, a bit nervous in his tone.

"Shut up. I'm getting dress. I'll be out in a second." Puerto Rico growled, putting on his Denim vest with his flag stitched on the pocket, his fancy red tie, white long sleeved under shirt, and his light blue jeans, not really fancy fancy, but he looked nice.

"Hurry up!" America whined as America knocked on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Puerto Rico sighed, glaring at him. America grabbed his hand, dragging him to there black limo.

"The others are going to be so mad at me. Where like ten minutes late! What the heck bro!" America said, anger in his tone.

"Why do you care so much." Puerto Rico asked confused.

"Because there going to yell at me, and Britain get's really annoying when it comes to time. I can't be late, I'm the hero! The leader!" America sighed as they drove.

"I'm sure your not the leader..." Puerto Rico sighed.

"I'm the leader." America stated.

"What ever..." Puerto Rico sighed, rolling his eyes.

They soon got there, America had Puerto Rico wait outside the meeting room, He was fine with that. He enjoyed listening to America be yelled at by Britain, Though he was still waiting to hear Spain's voice.

"Honestly all of this yelling is give me a headache, Can we just start the meeting, oui?" Puerto Rico heard France say.

"Shut up France! I don't care if you had a meeting! We only have these once a year, He could at least show up on time!" Britain growled.

"Don't you think your begin a bit harsh.." Canada said in a hush voice, but no one listened to him, or really heard him.

Once the meeting didn't even last half a hour before everyone stormed out, China and Canada leaving last. They where fighting to much to really talk about anything. "So... It sounded like it didn't go that well...But.. Where was Spain?" Puerto Rico asked.

"Spain isn't a Allies, and compared to most meeting's, it wasn't that bad, Japan invited us, well me, to a party, He made England give it to me. Isn't that sweet dude!" America beamed!

"Sure..." Puerto Rico sighed. "And what do you mean he isn't a Allie! That's the only reason I came!" Puerto Rico growled.

"He runs a cafe that sells instant coffee..." America mumbled.

"WHAT!" Puerto Rico growled, standing up, the car stopping and he fell face first into the chair in front of him. "Ow..." He growled.

"Ha! You okay br-"

"SHUT UP!" Puerto Rico growled, tears in his eyes as he got out of the car quickly, speeding to his room.

"WAIT BRO!" America growled, running after him, only to have the door slammed in his face. Then sighed. "Do you at least wanna eat dude...?" America asked with a frown.

"I don't want your gross burgers. I'm going to make my own food. Now GO. AWAY!" Puerto Rico growled.

America frowned, he thought that finally, after all of these years, They where getting along, but now, he wasn't so sure, and he was upset. If Puerto Rico was living in his house, Then he could at least be nice, or friendly, all he did was yell. "Okay.. I'll be watching T.V If you need me.." He said,giving up on him for today, and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Puerto Rico's dream**

Puerto Rico sat on a empty island, only with sand and him. "I'm so lonely.." He sighed, sitting on the island. Suddenly, a large red, white, and blue painted on it, the America flag.

"LAND!" America yelled, jumping out of the boat, landing face first into the sand.

"Oh my God your so stupid..." He growled.

"HI! I AM AMERICA!" He beamed,sitting up, he was a tiny chibi in his dream, a big America flag in his hand. "Come onto my boat! We can eat ham burgers!" He beamed.

"I don't like burgers." Puerto Rico replied.

"How can you not like BURGERS BRO!" America exclaimed.

"Because there greasy!" He exclaimed back.

"THERE YUMMY!" America yelled back. It began to rain burgers, and Puerto Rico grabbed America by his small chibi head, and shoved him face first into the water, drowning him. America laid in the water, blood suddenly spilling out of his mouth, the sand turning grey, the sky turning a midnight blue, the stars a dark yellow, and the moon the same color.

"A-america..." Puerto Rico shock him gently. "H-hey... This isn't funny..." He mumbled, pulling him out of the ocean. " America was eyeless, and bleeding from the eyes and mouth. "America please!" Puerto Rico yelled panicked. "America! America! AMERICA!" He said, shaking him more, because that would help. "i'm sorry.." Puerto Rico cried, everything melting and blending together. America was dead. "I killed him..." He mumbled. "He's dead.." He sighed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Puerto Rico quickly woke up from his terrible nightmare. A cold sweat running down his face and chest. He slowly yanked the blanket off of himself. He stood up and looked into his mirror, He was in boxers with the Puerto Rican flag on it, his hair all messy. "That was a stupid dream..." He mumbled, staring at his reflection. "If he died I would have been happy." He sighed, hands on his hips. "Why do I think these things anyway. I would never kill him unless it was with Spain, Right now I need him to protect me from all of the other World Powers..." He sighed. "I don't like America. I hate America. America is a dumb gringo! Remember all that times when he called you Mexico!" He said in his mirror. "I hate you AMERICA!" He yelled at his mirror.

"Please stop yelling dude... I can hear you from across the hall. Why do you keep yelling my name. Having a pervy dream or something bro!" America laughed.

"No." Puerto Rico said, glaring at him.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Please just leave I'm going back to bed. Sorry if I woke you up..." Puerto Rico growled, letting out a sigh.

"You sure nothing wrong bro?" America asked.

"Yes. Now out out out!" Puerto Rico said.

"Okay! Good night Mexico!" America beamed

"IT'S PUERTO RICO YOU IDIOT!" Puerto Rico yelled back.

"Right! Sorry dude!" America beamed as Puerto Rico slammed the door in his face.

"If I live with you at least learn my name.." Puerto Rico sighed, looking at the closed door.

"Sorry bro.." America said, leaning on it. "You sure your o-"

"Yes." Puerto Rico said. "Go to bed America.

"Okay. Night Dude!"

"Night." Puerto Rico sighed, going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six: A fun time?**

Puerto Rico woke up bright and early. "Time to get ready to hang out with Seychelles!" Puerto Rico beamed, changing into his White tee shirt, wearing his denim vest on top, his flag sewed onto his pocket. His Jean shorts and boots. "Perfect!" He beamed, fixing his black hair. Lindo sleeping since she was chirping her little song all night, but was quiet so he wouldn't wake up America. "This is going to be so much fuuun!" He beamed. "As long as my boss doesn't know I like to hang out with her, I'll be ay- okay!" He beamed. "Maybe I can by her some flowers... She always does wear that flower in her hear... though I don't know if that's her favorite type is..." He mumbled, tapping his chin. "I cant get roses because she might think I'm trying to be romantic. Eh. I'll find out what to get when I go to the flower shop." He mumbled, packing his bag with a swim suit and his Pajama's, also a few bottles of water, He wanted to be prepared if they when fishing or he decided to stay the night, though he knew the second one wouldn't happen, might as well prepare anyway. "Come on Lindo." He smiled, His frog jumping onto his hand, then he put her in his vest pocket, opening the window, The soft wind moving his black hair. "What a nice day..." He smiled. Jumping down. "America should still be sleeping, so there should be nothing to worry about.." He smiled. "And I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow his car." He smirked. Then he spotted America watching one of his butlers clean it. "What th- What is he doing here! He should still be asleep! What time is i- Oh... it's one.. I over slept. WHoops!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "But know what do I do...I guess I'll have to walk.. but Then I'll be super late.. Ah. I'm sure she won't mind if I'm a tiny bit late." He sighed, walking off.

"Yo! Puerto Rico! Where ya going!" America yelled, waving his hand, noticing Puerto Rico jumping over the fence because he was mumbling swears, and holding his arm because he had cut it with the rose bush below him.

"Out." Puerto Rico mumbled. "I'm going out." He said.

"Where?" America asked.

"Some where.." Puerto Rico mumbled.

"Don't be so secretive bro!" America said, getting up, quickly walking over.

"Just leave me alone! I'm going to be late!" Puerto Rico growled.

"For what!?" America asked, grabbing his foot, making his fall back into the rose bush.

"OW!" Puerto Rico growled as the roses cut his skin and some one his clothes. "Get me out jerk.." He mumbled.

"Ahahah! Sorry bro!" He laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He yelled at him, when he flinched the thorns cutting his face more. America grabbing his hand and yanking his out.

"There bro!" America smiled. "Your... bleeding.." America mumbled.

"There just small cuts. I'll be fine. It's your fault anyway." He grumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay bro?" He frowned. "You look pretty beat up! Your such a weakling to have a rose bush kick your butt!" He laughed the last sentence.

"Gordo estúpido americano ¿por qué no te callas y detener comenzar tan gilipollas todo el tiempo" He grumbled.

"You only talk in spanish when your upset... What did I do dude?" He asked, tilting his head.

"¿Qué quieres decir ¿qué hice estúpido AMERICANA QUE EL INFIERNO ES INCORRECTO CON USTED !" He yelled at him

"I can't tell what your mad about if you YELLING AT ME IN SPANISH!" America yelled back.

"ENTONCES USTED DEBE APRENDER ESPAÑOL QUE IDIOTA!" He yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!"

"IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA GO empujar un CACTUS en el culo" He said, calming down a bit.

"I no speako Spanisho." America said.

"Es que no hablo español!" He mumbled. "I'm leaving..." He mumbled, jumping up on top of the fence.

"Hey! What where you saying before?!" America asked glaring.

"Google translate it." He mumbled, jumping onto the other side.

"But I don't know how to spell stuff like that!" America yelled.

"To bad for you!" He laughed, running off, rose in hand. "BY THE WAY I'M BORROWING ONE OF YOUR SHIPS!" He yelled.

Puerto Rico soon got to Seychelles island. "Sorry I'm so laaa- oh." Puerto Rico said, once he got of the ship he saw France kissing Seychelles head, lucky they didn't realize he was here yet, because he was scared of France, he silently put the rose on the sand, quickly wrote a note, and walked backwards quickly to the ship he took from America, getting on, and yelling Bye, Seychelles and France both looking up, to see Puerto Rico waving from the steering wheel of the ship, already out of port, sailing quickly off before they could say anything to him. Once he got far enough he sat on the floor, groaning. "Eso chupado" He sighed. "Supongo que no puedo salir con ella de nuevo." He mumbled, face plamming. "I should have stayed with America.." He mumbled, sailing towards home. When he got there he sighed, walking through the front door, he usually never did that, but at this point he didn't really care, his plans where ruined anyway.

"Yo bro! Where have you been!" America said, standing up. "No where you need to now." He sighed, looking at America who had a 3d's in his hand, he was playing Pokemon.

"No where." He mumbled.

"Whatever. Don't tell me." America growled.

"Why don't you go eat some hamburgers or something... I'm going to my room." Puerto Rico grumbled, walking off, America frowning as he walked away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A fun time?**

Puerto Rico woke up bright and early. "Time to get ready to hang out with Seychelles!" Puerto Rico beamed, changing into his White tee shirt, wearing his denim vest on top, his flag sewed onto his pocket. His Jean shorts and boots. "Perfect!" He beamed, fixing his black hair. Lindo sleeping since she was chirping her little song all night, but was quiet so he wouldn't wake up America. "This is going to be so much fuuun!" He beamed. "As long as my boss doesn't know I like to hang out with her, I'll be ay- okay!" He beamed. "Maybe I can by her some flowers... She always does wear that flower in her hear... though I don't know if that's her favorite type is..." He mumbled, tapping his chin. "I cant get roses because she might think I'm trying to be romantic. Eh. I'll find out what to get when I go to the flower shop." He mumbled, packing his bag with a swim suit and his Pajama's, also a few bottles of water, He wanted to be prepared if they when fishing or he decided to stay the night, though he knew the second one wouldn't happen, might as well prepare anyway. "Come on Lindo." He smiled, His frog jumping onto his hand, then he put her in his vest pocket, opening the window, The soft wind moving his black hair. "What a nice day..." He smiled. Jumping down. "America should still be sleeping, so there should be nothing to worry about.." He smiled. "And I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow his car." He smirked. Then he spotted America watching one of his butlers clean it. "What th- What is he doing here! He should still be asleep! What time is i- Oh... it's one.. I over slept. WHoops!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "But know what do I do...I guess I'll have to walk.. but Then I'll be super late.. Ah. I'm sure she won't mind if I'm a tiny bit late." He sighed, walking off.

"Yo! Puerto Rico! Where ya going!" America yelled, waving his hand, noticing Puerto Rico jumping over the fence because he was mumbling swears, and holding his arm because he had cut it with the rose bush below him.

"Out." Puerto Rico mumbled. "I'm going out." He said.

"Where?" America asked.

"Some where.." Puerto Rico mumbled.

"Don't be so secretive bro!" America said, getting up, quickly walking over.

"Just leave me alone! I'm going to be late!" Puerto Rico growled.

"For what!?" America asked, grabbing his foot, making his fall back into the rose bush.

"OW!" Puerto Rico growled as the roses cut his skin and some one his clothes. "Get me out jerk.." He mumbled.

"Ahahah! Sorry bro!" He laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He yelled at him, when he flinched the thorns cutting his face more. America grabbing his hand and yanking his out.

"There bro!" America smiled. "Your... bleeding.." America mumbled.

"There just small cuts. I'll be fine. It's your fault anyway." He grumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay bro?" He frowned. "You look pretty beat up! Your such a weakling to have a rose bush kick your butt!" He laughed the last sentence.

"Gordo estúpido americano ¿por qué no te callas y detener comenzar tan gilipollas todo el tiempo" He grumbled.

"You only talk in spanish when your upset... What did I do dude?" He asked, tilting his head.

"¿Qué quieres decir ¿qué hice estúpido AMERICANA QUE EL INFIERNO ES INCORRECTO CON USTED !" He yelled at him

"I can't tell what your mad about if you YELLING AT ME IN SPANISH!" America yelled back.

"ENTONCES USTED DEBE APRENDER ESPAÑOL QUE IDIOTA!" He yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!"

"IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA GO empujar un CACTUS en el culo" He said, calming down a bit.

"I no speako Spanisho." America said.

"Es que no hablo español!" He mumbled. "I'm leaving..." He mumbled, jumping up on top of the fence.

"Hey! What where you saying before?!" America asked glaring.

"Google translate it." He mumbled, jumping onto the other side.

"But I don't know how to spell stuff like that!" America yelled.

"To bad for you!" He laughed, running off, rose in hand. "BY THE WAY I'M BORROWING ONE OF YOUR SHIPS!" He yelled.

Puerto Rico soon got to Seychelles island. "Sorry I'm so laaa- oh." Puerto Rico said, once he got of the ship he saw France kissing Seychelles head, lucky they didn't realize he was here yet, because he was scared of France, he silently put the rose on the sand, quickly wrote a note, and walked backwards quickly to the ship he took from America, getting on, and yelling Bye, Seychelles and France both looking up, to see Puerto Rico waving from the steering wheel of the ship, already out of port, sailing quickly off before they could say anything to him. Once he got far enough he sat on the floor, groaning. "Eso chupado" He sighed. "Supongo que no puedo salir con ella de nuevo." He mumbled, face plamming. "I should have stayed with America.." He mumbled, sailing towards home. When he got there he sighed, walking through the front door, he usually never did that, but at this point he didn't really care, his plans where ruined anyway.

"Yo bro! Where have you been!" America said, standing up. "No where you need to now." He sighed, looking at America who had a 3d's in his hand, he was playing Pokemon.

"No where." He mumbled.

"Whatever. Don't tell me." America growled.

"Why don't you go eat some hamburgers or something... I'm going to my room." Puerto Rico grumbled, walking off, America frowning as he walked away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: America's language lesson**

America woke up early in the morning, He was wearing his bear footie pajamas, the hood covering most of his hair. He got up of bed and walked to Puerto Rico's room. "Can you make me some breakfast!" America asked, tapping on his door.

"I'm sleeping!" Puerto Rico groaned.

"But I wanna try some of your food!"

"Why don't you just eat you burgers you stupid gringo?!" He growled loudly.

"Because I'm feeling ballsy dude!"

"I don't understand how eating some of my food will make you anymore ballsy. It just makes you a little less uncultured." He grumbled.

"I'm totally cultured bro!" America growled, unlocking the door.

"Don't come in."

"I'm coming in." America said, unlocking the door, Puerto Rico chucking his flip flop at him. "VITAL REGIONS!" America yelled in pain, holding his crotch.

"Sorry!" He chuckled.

"O-ow h-hey s-stop l-laughing j-jerk." He whimpered.

"S-sorry!" He laughed. "N-not r-really!" He laughed.

"Yo-you're a terrible r-roommate..." He mumbled, whimpering.

"That's rude." He smirked, getting up. "Get off your knees. What if the other country's saw you like this... not that I care.." He mumbled, glaring, holding out his hand to help him up, looking away.

"You're hella rude bro." America said, glared at him, Puerto Rico helping him up.

"I'm not rude..." He mumbled.

"Usted entró en mi habitación con salida me estás diciendo podría!"

"Stop speaking Mexican!"

"It's Spanish!"

"But when Mexico yells at me he sounds like that!"

"That's because he speaks SPANISH."

"He dosen't speak Mexican."

"No. No one speaks Mexican."

"So.. .Does Cuban speak Spanish to?"

"Yes.."

"Oh... That's cool...What about Spain?"

"Big brother Spain also speaks Spanish. Honestly, and you wonder why other countries hate you." Puerto Rico sighed. "Your such a uncultured swine." Puerto Rico snickered.

"I'm not a uncultured swine bro!" America grumbled.

"Yes you are. Now leave. I still wanna sleep." He grumbled, pushing him out of the room, locking the door, blocking it with his dresser, and laying back in bed. America leaving to go eat some breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Getting ready for the party.**

Puerto Rico woke up to banging on his door, letting out a loud sigh he reluctantly sat up. "What is it?" He yawned.

"BRO I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE PARTY THAT JAPAN WAS HOSTING AND IT'S TOMORROW WE NEED TO GO SHOWING LIKE RIGHT NOW BRO!"

"Stop yelling... it's to early in the morning."

"It's one in the after noon!" America said as Puerto Rico got up, walking to the door, and opening it. "It is?" He yawned. "Guess I slept in.."

"You always sleep in bro. Get your sleeping seclude together."

"I find it easier to sleep then to listen to your annoying voice."

"Why are you such a jerk bro."

"Why are you so annoying bro?" He said, mimicking his accent.

"Are you making fun of me!?"

"Yeah."

"Just get dressed bro.."

"Fine."

"Are you just going to answer me with one word."

"Yes."

America sighed, walking off, mumbling something to himself, Puerto Rico slowly, but eventually getting ready.

"Why the heck are you so slow bro!?" America asked a hour later when he finally got out of his room.

"A diferencia de ti no me gusta encajar en los estereotipos fuera mi isla . Me gusta mirar agradable para los demás."

"Your so annoying when you burst into Spanish Bro!"

"Las mujeres piensan que es caliente."

"Stop it dude! You like giving me a total headache with your gibberish!"

"Chupa para ser usted."

"Let's just go."

"And it's not gibberish you uncluttered swine. It's. Spanish." He smirked.

"Be quite Mexico."

"PUERTO RICO!"

"Whatever." He said walking off.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

"Stop yelling bro!"

"Why you yell all the time!"

"But I'm the Hero so I have to yell!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I think it makes perfect sense!"

"Then you have no idea what sense is!"

"I totally know what sense is!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Puerto Rico yelled in frustration.

America got in the front seat of the car, turning on rap music that was loud enough to he heard from the outside of the car, even though all the cars and windows where closed.

"So have no sense, not idea about other cultures, and a terrible taste in music."

"Stop trying to pick a fight bro.." America said, a tiny bit of sadness in his tone.

"Fine." Puerto Rico said, rolling his eyes, staring out the window, trying his best to block out the terrible music as they went to the mall.

"Where here." America said as he turned off the music and opened the car.

"Finally.." He mumbled back.

"Come on." He said, grabbing His hand and he got out of the car.

"L-Let me g-go idiot!"

"You sick?"

"Why would I be sick estúpido?!"

"Your cheeks are darker then normal."

"A-ah no your just seeing things."

"Alright bro.."

The two quickly went into the mall, looking at diffrent men clothing stores, America and Puerto Rico picking out matching tux's, even though he was extremely upset about it, America bought it for him, so he really couldn't complain and just went along with it, and besides, even though it was the same outfit as America and made them look like they where in a really bad spy show, if he put a rose in the pocket, he would look really sharp.

"Hey America."

"Yeah bro?"

"I'm sorry if I am rude to you... but you did.. ya know.. take me from my Older brother... So I kinda hold a grudge.. you understand... right?"

"I guess bro.. But you still like living with me right?"

"I mean... at times... when your not begin annoying and the place doesn't smell like Hamburgers."

"Sweet!" He smiled.

"Yeah..dulce .." He chuckled.

"What?"

"It means sweet in Spanish."

"It sounds funny!"

"Of course it does to you." He smirked, rolling his eyes, getting into the car, sitting next to the shopping bags.

"What does that mean dude?!"

"Nothing!" Puerto Rico snickered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Party**

Puerto Rico woke up, rubbing his eye. "W-WHAT THE HECK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, America's face right next to him. "GET OFF ME GRINGO!" He yelled, shoving him off.

"Sorry Bro! I was thinking of a good way of waking you up without begin annoying. Since you said you like me like that!" America chuckled from the floor.

"So YOU H-HAD TO GET RIGHT IN MY F-FACE!"

"Well I was thinking of what you would like!"

"J-just... stick to banging on the door."

"Righto Bro!"

"A-anyway what did you need?"

"Today is Japan's world Party."

"I can finally see big brother Spain..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that bro?"

"A-ah nothing! Is that all you needed."

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you to get ready. You seem hella nice today! Is my epicness rubbing off on you?"

"Sure... What every floats your boat."

"Radical!"

"A-anyway.. Can you leave so I can get ready..?"

"I'll be waiting at the breakfast table bro!" America beamed, getting up and walking off. "After all these years... I think he's starting to like me!" America beamed, Puerto Rico hearing this and snickering.

"Like I would ever like him..." He laughed."That'll never happen." He smiled. "W-would it?" He said a bit nervously. "N-no! The guy's a jerk! A kidnapper!" Puerto Rico got up, getting changed into his Tux, grabbing a flower from a vase outside his room and tucking it into the pocket of his vest, then going back into his room to fix his messy curly bed head, after a little bit he made it nice a straight, a small curly cue sticking out of the top. "Perfect! You look sharp... now to fix that beard." He smiled, trimming it, making it look like Frances beard, of course he did not copy this style though, because he would never try to be like France, He just thought it looked nice.

"America. I'm ready. What's for breakfast." He asked, walking into the kitchen, looking at America, He didn't have his glasses, he was cleaning them, a french fry sticking out of his mouth, a small thing of cereal for Puerto Rico, Steak and Hash browns for America, along with a side of super sized fries. Puerto Rico blushed a dark red when he saw America without his glasses, he looked pretty attractive.

"You okay bro?" He asked, his voice muffled by the fries in his mouth.

"Y-y-yep.. Fine.." He said, sitting down and take a bite of his cereal. "Don't you think you should eat less.." He mumbled. "You might not be able to keep up that sexy body for long." He said, his eye's becoming wide as he realized what he had just said.

"I-I'm sorry s-say that again?!" America asked, trying not to laugh.

"N-nothing!" Puerto Rico said nervously.

"It's okay bro! I understand that I'm totally hot! I'm the hero after all, and the hero's always good looking. Never thought I would here that coming out of your mouth though dude."

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"You would never kill me!" America laughed.

"Y-yes I would!"

"Nawh. You need me bro." He smiled.

"W-well maybe that i-is true... B-but today I-I won't be leaving w-with you!"

"What. You going get drunk and bang someone at the party. I would recommend none of the Italy brothers."

"N-NO!" Puerto Rico yelled.

"So you wanna bang one of the Italy Brothers."

"I-i- NO! I-I DON'T WANNA BANG ANYONE!"

"Your face looks so dumb right now bro!" He laughed, then chocked on his fry.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR SAYING AWKWARD THINGS!" He yelled, then saw America holding his throat. "I told you not to talk with your mouth full.. or at all." Puerto Rico grumbled, Picking America up, then punching him the stomach, America spitting out the fry that was stuck in his throat.

"Y-you could be less rough.." He chuckled.

"Why. It's the only time I get the punch you."

"R-Rude..." He mumbled, sitting back down. Puerto Rico snickering.

"I saved you didn't I. I could have left you to die."

"Yeah. I guess your right bro."

"I'm always right." Puerto Rico sighed.

"No way bro!" America laughed.

"Shut up prick." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Make me bro!" America said, glaring at him, Puerto Rico drinking his Passion Fruit Juice.

"Why do you like that stuff so much?" America asked, tilting his head.

"Because it taste good, it's healthy, and it's refreshing."

"Can I try some."

"Get your own!" Puerto Rico mumbled, sticking out his tongue.

"Just a sip dude!" America begged.

"You sip is the whole glass. I may hate you, but I know you, keep your friends close and your enemies closer as they say." He smirked.

"I thought we where friends..."

"... Are you... upset?"

"Kinda.."

"Sorry... yeah... we are friends... if that makes you happy." Puerto Rico sighed, not wanting him to cry or something.

"R-really!" America smiled.

"Yeah.." He sighed, smiling back at him, finishing his food and getting up to clean his plate. "I guess." He smirked, once he finished he cleaned America's.

"Now let's go PARTY!" America beamed, grabbing him the the collar of the shirt, dragging him towards the door.

"C-Chocking m-me!" He whimpered, America dropping him on the concrete. "O-ow!" He groaned.

"Sorry about that bro! I'm just a bit excited!" America laughed.

"Yes.. I can tell.." Puerto Rico sighed, getting in the car.

"This is going to be the bestest!" America beamed.

The two got to the Party just on time, So many people. "I've never seen so many people in the same p- America?" Puerto Rico asked, turning his head, America gone. "A-a America?" He asked, looking around, Then sighing. "Guess I'm on my own.." He mumbled. "Wonder if Spains here yet.. might as well look around... but try to be normal about it.." He mumbled to himself, someone ending up on the wall next to the wine glasses, Austria was playing the piano close by. Puerto Rico quickly fell into the musics trance, tuning everything but that out. It sounded to beautiful. Puerto Rico sighed. Why couldn't he have been taken by someone like him, instead of America. Puerto Rico started thinking out loud again."Living with America isn't that bad though... while I wish he could be a bit more... Cultured... I do like him a lot... he's nice in his own way... really good looking... he has a nice smile... cute as-"

"Your thinking out loud again bro." America chuckled, a glass of wine in his hand.

"A-Ah America!" Puerto Rico said nervously, his face a dark red.

"Thanks for the compliments bro!" America laughed.

"I was thinking of a diffrent America."

"No way bro! I'm the one and only America, All mighty HERO!" He beamed.

"Yeah whatever."

"Drink?"

"No thank you."

"Okay bro! This stuffs pretty good though!" America smiled.

"Maybe later..." Puerto Rico nodded.

"Okay bro! Find me if you need anything. Imma go see if I can find Matt."

"Matt?"

"Canada."

"Got it." Puerto Rico smiled, America walking off. Puerto Rico now alone again. Puerto Rico's eye's winded when he say Spain, He was with Romano. Puerto Rico didn't really remember much about Romano. He was taken away so long ago, but he remembered everything about Spain, Because Spain was the person he looked up to the most, he was always so happy and kind. He was now talking to Northern Italy, Japan, and Germany. It seemed like Italy was showing them to each other, Romano didn't see that excited, he seemed quite upset. Puerto Rico decided to wait until they where done, he didn't wanna annoying Japan or Germany, he knew they where much stronger them himself, no need to upset them. America said they where enemy's, so he should stay clear of him, he didn't really like listening to America, but he knew this time it would be better if his did. Spain turned his head once Italy dragged everyone away, leaving Spain alone. Spain smiled when he saw Puerto Rico.

"Hola amigo!" Spain beamed, waving at Puerto Rico. "Long time no see eh?" He smiled.

"Yes... it's been a while big brother." Puerto Rico said with a shy smile.

"No need to be so formal!" Spain beamed, wrapping his arm around Puerto Rico.

"Sorry..." He smiled back.

"So. How have you been?"

"Living with America is... I would rather still be with you."

"You know I can't take you back home if I wanna be peaceful."

"Yes... I know..."

"Don't get so down! I'm sure living with him isn't that bad."

"It isn't.. I just.. really miss you."

"No time to be sad amigo! It's time to divertirse!"

"Si!" He beamed. "I'm going to go find America. Make sure he's okay!" Puerto Rico said with a fake smile, walking off.

"Adios!" Spain beamed, waving. Puerto Rico speed walked to the bathroom.

"Why won't he take me back? I just want him to take me back! Is it that i'm not good enough?!" He thought in his head, bumping into someone's chest. "O-ow!" He whimpered.

"Sorry bro!"

"A-America?" He whimpered, looking up.

"Oh! Hey bro!" America beamed. "You have tears in your eye's? What happened?"

"N-nothing.. I just.. need to use the bathroom."

"You sure bro?"

"Just... get out of my way.." Puerto Rico said, pushing him out of the way.

"That's a closet."

"I knew that.." He mumbled, backing away from the door.

"It's at the end of the hall." America smiled.

"R-Right.." Puerto Rico sniffled, America sighing as he quickly walked into the bathroom, locking the door be hide him, sitting on the toilet lid and quietly crying. All be wanted was he be with Spain, that's all he every wanted. He hated America, He wanted his big brother, but his brother didn't want him, or was to scared to take him back, he came her to make him take him back, but he got to nervous and couldn't convince him. America seemed like he was having a good time, so he couldn't just ask to go home. Puerto Rico soon left the bathroom once he washed his face and calmed down. Sitting down in a chair and drinking his wine, waiting for the party to end. Soon America wabbled over to him.

"Y-Yo Bro." America smiled, obviously drunk.

"How many shot's did you have."

"Five."

"Why?"

"Drinking contest with Prussia... I lost.." America chuckled, sitting down next to Puerto Rico.

"Drinking contest? Really?"

"T-there fun!" He laughed.

"Your Drunk." Puerto Rico sighed.

"J-Just a little!" He laughed.

"Jeez.." America sighed, America resting his head on Puerto Rico's shoulder, falling asleep. "W-Wa... Ugh.." Puerto Rico sighed, picking America up. "Let's get a hotel..." He mumbled, carrying him out the door bridal style, soon finding a hotel, checking a one room bed for the night, laying America in the bed. "Next time don't drink so much.." Puerto Rico mumbled, knowing that he wouldn't hear because he was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: America's nap time.**

Puerto Rico laid in there bed, he woke up snuggled up to America, his legs wrapped around him, his arms around her neck. Puerto Rico's sleepy eye's became wide, and he fell onto the floor, his face a dark red. He slowly got up, poking America's face, America grumbling angrily in Spanish. "Wake up.." He grumbled. "We have to check out at 11..." He said loudly so America would wake up.

"Five more minutes Britain.."America mumbled, yawning, his cheeks a light pink.

"Don't call me the British guy with multiple eyebrows." He grumbled. America still snoring happily, cuddling his pillow. "What a baby..." Puerto Rico grumbled. "He is cute though.." He said under his breath, then slapped his blushing cheeks. "Snap out of it!" He yelled to himself, America jumping up.

"WHAT?! WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled loudly.

"It's time to get ready to leave. It's already Ten..." Puerto Rico Grumbled angrily. "We have to check out at 11... You have a hour.. I go first though.." He mumbled, speed walking to the bathroom.

"If you where going to go first why did you wake me up bro.." he grumbled, laying back down.

"Because." Puerto Rico said, not really knowing what to say. America sighing.

"What ever bro..." He mumbled. Puerto Rico locked the bathroom door be hide him, stripping down and taking a shower, rinsing off his dark brown almost black hair, his curly cue staying up though. Then he quickly put on the undershirt from last night and pants, tossing the jacket over his shoulder.

"Done.." Puerto Rico said turning to America.

"Finally! You take so long dude.."

"I like to be clean..."

"All you need is a few seconds in the shower."

"I don't think that's how it works..." Puerto Rico said. "That's kinda gross..."

"Not really. I don't smell like salt water." America said with a smile, walking to the bathroom.

"That's because I EXERCISE!" Puerto Rico growled angrily. "Cabron.." Puerto Rico sighed, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for America to finish, which he soon did, walking out of the bathroom, shirtless, only with a towel wrapped around his lips.

"Put on some clothes.." Puerto Rico grumbled, looking away, his cheeks a light pink.

"Sorry. Is my EPIC hero body to much for you to handle?"

"No...it's just awkward.." Puerto Rico grumbled, pulling the covers over his head and hiding under it, America changing in the room, not even going back to the bathroom.

"There bro.." America sighed.

"You're so weird.."

"So are you.." America grumbled as Puerto Rico jumped out of the bed, pulling out his wallet and leaving a dollar under the pillow.

"Why are you doing that?"

"You leave tips under pillows when you go to hotels."

"Really?"

"Well most people don't get paid much at hotels so... Yeah.. It's a kind thing to do." He said, walking towards the door.

"Huh... but if they work hard they can get promoted, why give your money away bro."

"No matter how hard you work.. sometimes you'll never be promoted.." Puerto Rico mumbled. "No matter how good you are.. there's always someone who will be better." Puerto Rico said with a blank look on his face as he walked out into the hall.

"That's really depressing bro.. Way to put me in a bad mood."

"Oh that puts you in a bad mood. Do you watch your own news?!"

"...Yea so?"

"Never mind.." Puerto Rico sighed as they got into the elevator. Puerto Rico stared at him confused, his hands in his pockets. Puerto Rico looking away from him and reading the ad that was on the wall. "I'm technically apart of him yet where so diffrent.." Puerto Rico mumbled, this made America get a sad look on his face, and look away.

"At least I'm nice.." America mumbled back, Puerto Rico quickly turning his head and glaring at him, quickly walking out of the elevator once the door opened to the lobby, America following him a few steps be hide.

"Hola~" Puerto Rico said the the young lady at the desk, making her get a awkward blushy smile. Then the checked out, Walking out the door whistling a cheery tune, his attitude completely changing from a few seconds ago.

"So where going home right bro."

"Yep." He said calmly. America smiling at his new tone.

"ALRIGHT!" He beamed.

"Your two loud... Your causing a scene..." Puerto Rico grumbled angrily, rolling his eyes.

((I didn't like the ending. I think I am going to add a few more chapters before I do the ending.))


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Laundry day**

Puerto Rico walked out of his room, a basket of Laundry in his hand, that was the only problem with living with America, is that there was only one washing and drying machine, America never takes his clothes out of the Drying Machine unless he plans to use them, so Puerto Rico has to hang his clothes to dry outside, and currently he only had one outfit left and it was the one he was wearing, a blue t-shirt and back jeans, so he was hoping it didn't rain, or else he would be completely screwed over, he had been planning to get a washing machine and dryer for his room, but he kept on forgetting, Puerto Rico was never very good at remembering stuff unless it upset him or he thought it was cool. Puerto Rico walked into the small laundry room, opened the washier, and tossed his light colors in since most of his clothes where lights and he didn't really care for the dark's. He quickly put the soap into the washer and sat down next to it, bored because he had nothing to do, because he had already ate breakfast, and his pet Koki was sleeping, so he began to sing quietly to himself. "Hey hey papa, could I have some avocados? Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! I can't forget the taste, Of the Pomegranates I ate before! Draw a circle,that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Puerto Rico! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I'm Pue-"

"Are you singing dude?" America asked, poking his head into the small room.

"No.."

"You where singing!" America said with a smile.

"So what if I was..." Puerto Rico mumbled embarrassed, his cheeks a light brown on his tan skin.

"You weren't that bad bro! Pretty good actually."

"Say's the one with no taste in music... so that isn't really a complement.." He mumbled.

"I have a great taste in Music bro!"

"Rap music is not music." He mumbled.

"Rap music is music bro!"

"No it's not. It's not even singing it's just talking really fast. Honestly. Gringos..." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"At least my music isn't gibberish bro!"

"It's Spanish..." He mumbled glaring at him, then rolling his eye's.

"I knew that dude."

"No you didn't."

"Of course I did. I'm the hero. I know everything!" America beamed.

"Okay. Have fun with that. My laundry is done." He said calmly as the washier beeped and he got up, putting all his clothes in his basket and walking towards the backyard.

"I do!" America insistent.

"Okay. I believe you." He lied, trying to make him go away or at least make him happy so he would go eat or something.

"Ha! Of course you do, because the Hero is always right!" America beamed.

"Now... Can you let me please focus on my laundry, please." He smiled calmly.

"Alright bro!" He beamed, walking off happily, Puerto Rico sighing with relief as he walked off.

"Finally..." He said calmly as he walked up to the string hanging from the fence and putting his clothes up there, he had to smush the together a lot, because America's backyard because his backyard wasn't really that big, it was quite small actually, but at least he had a backyard, unlike most people in the city, so it could always be worse, so he was okay with it, and soon he was planning to remake his house in Puerto Rico, since the only reason he had stayed with America for the last year or so, is because his house was broken by a hurricane. Anyway, Puerto Rico finished putting his clothes away, and then went back and locked himself in his room, starting to make lunch since it took a long time to cook Spanish food, especially if he was making it on a cheap stove, but soon he was going to move out, he was planning to in the summer, because his house didn't have very good heating, and America did, that was probably the only reason why he was still staying. Though, Puerto Rico did think America was entertaining at times, like the time they played video games. "And he is pretty cute.." he mumbled under his breath as he severed the food, ate it quickly, and then taking a afternoon nap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gender Bender**

Puerto Rico woke up, rubbing his eye. "What a ni-... My voice is high..." He sighed. "That time of the month.." He said, getting up and looking at the mirror on the wall, He had long black hair, breasts, and larger eye lashes, still wearing his boxers and t-shirt with his flag on it. He sighed in frustration as he changed into a dress with a tropical flower pattern and put his hair up in a pony tail. "There..." He sighed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, then walking outside towards the backyard where his clothes where hanging and took them down, then went to wash his darks and left them there, then sat back into his room. He sighed sadly, staring at his Koki sleeping. Suddenly America burst through the door.

"YO BRO WANNA GO TO GAMESTOP WITH ME THE NEW CALL OF DUTY CAME OUT!" America yelled at him with a cheery smile.

"You're to loud..." He growled, getting up. "But I guess if your so excited over a video game I will come.." He mumbled crossing his arms, putting on the white flats that matched with her pink and white dress. America looking at him, letting out a small laugh. "What?" He growled, glaring at him.

"N-Nothing b-bro.." He said before he burst out laughing.

"STOP IT!" He growled, smacking him over the head.

"O-ow dude I understand you're upset bro but you don't have to hit me. That's rude." America said, flicking him in the head, Puerto Rico glaring at him.

"Let's just get your stupid video game.." Puerto Rico sighed.

"Right bro!" America beamed, giving him a thumbs up, Puerto Rico rolling his eye's and sighing.

"Honestly why do waste your time playing those games. Why don't you go outside, enjoy the real world, hang out with friends, draw nature, go for a swim. Instead you sit there on the couch eating burgers and playing shooters. You could at least get a game with a decent story, I have seen better stories in children books." Puerto Rico said as they walked outside.

"Because it's fun..." He mumbled.

"I guess it's your opinion.." He sighed.

"Well. What do you think is fun."

"I enjoy surfing and ya know, going outside, looking at stuff, blah blah blah..." He said, twirling his now feminine looking hand.

"That's pretty ballsy bro!" America said surprise, then never really talked about there likes or dislikes with each other.

"Not really..."

"But you can get eaten by sharks if you go surfing dude! That's dangerous!"

"Well yeah but... It's not that common..." Puerto Rico said, looking at him calmer then before.

"Still dangerous bro!"

"Well it's pretty fun, I think it is worth the risk.." Puerto Rico said calmly as they walked into the main part of town where all of the stores and shops where located.

"Maybe you can show me how to do it sometimes dude!" America said, a bit excited.

"After the 7 days of begin a girl is over, maybe I will.." He said, knowing he would never get around to it, but he was trying to make him happy, because he lived with him and didn't need him begin sad all of the time.

"Really!" America beamed.

"Sure.." He nodded, some of his hair getting in his eye and he flipped it out of the way as they walked up to game stop. "I'll wait outside... I don't wanna be crowed by a bunch of nerds." He mumbled, America happily walking in, Puerto Rico leaning on the wall of a brick building, waiting for America come back, picking at his nail.

"I got the game bro!" America beamed, walking out about 20 minutes later, game stop bag in hand.

"What took you so long to get one game.." Puerto Rico asked, turning to him.

"I got you a DS and your own game to play."

"You did?" Puerto Rico said surprised.

"Yeah! Your going to show you what you think is fun, so I should show you what I think is fun, Maybe later this week we could go to ride roller coasters or something bro! Doesn't it sounds fun!" He beamed.

"I guess it does sound kind of fun.." He mumbled, resting his hands be hide his back, looking straight ahead. "Anyway what game did you get?"

"Pokemon. You said you like nature and stuff right dude?" America asked.

"Well.. Yeah."

"This game has to do with super cool badass animals and going on adventures." America beamed.

"Doesn't sound that bad."Puerto Rico said, now a little bit interested.

"It's great!" America beamed.

"Thank you for thinking of me..." Puerto Rico said, blushing a light pink. "It's really nice that you spent some of your money on me.."

"No problems bro! Where best friends! That's what homies do!" America beamed. This surprised Puerto Rico, even though he treated him rudely at time, he still considered him a friend.

"You.. think I'm your friend.." He said, turning his head to him.

"Well yeah! I mean you can be kinda an ass but you can be fun if you want to bro!" America beamed.

"I can?"

"Totally bro!" He beamed.

"Wow... thank you.." Puerto Rico said with an awkward smile as the two entered there house, and America handed him the game and 3ds.

"I'm sure you can figure out how to use it! Imma go play Call of Duty! Have fun bro!" America beamed, walking off towards the living room, Puerto Rico walking to his room. Puerto Rico sitting there, thinking about what he said.

"I think I am going to be nicer to him.." He said as he looked at the DS, then sighing, then smiling, giggling a bit after he did,laying down and staring at the ceiling, then sitting back up. "Yeah. I am!" He beamed. "I'm going to start right now!" He beamed as he got up and starting to cook lunch for him since he was kind enough to waste his money on him.

((This idea came from watch?v=tR3wgo5E4so&amp;list=PLCYM2CUcr3RgFknYmGVntPw3oG_-1tn8f&amp;index=5 That video! This is not my original head cannon but I think it is very nice and a cool concept.))


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: It's not a obsession.**

America walked down the hallway, looking at Puerto Rico's room, he hadn't left it in about a week or so, of course this was normal for him, so America wasn't that worried, but he was still curious. "Puerto Rico, Bro, You okay in there?" America asked, knocking on his locked door, Puerto Rico had took all the keys to the house.

"Busy."

"Doing what bro?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" America asked. "Can I come in."

"Busy, no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease bro!" America begged.

"Fine." He said, the door opening, he was holding his DS in hand and had the pokemon playing, bags under his eyes, his chin stumble growing out a bit.

"Have you been playing that all week dude?" America asked surprised. "Dude It looks like you haven't slept in a year!" America said, looking over his face.

"I sleep at least a hour or so a day, so yes, I have been sleeping, what do you want." Puerto Rico asked, looking at him with blank eyes.

"Your crazy!"

"No I am not."

"Yes, You are!" America said. "Your obsessed with frikking pokemon!"

"I have to get my houndoor to 100..." Puerto Rico mumbled, his room was dark, so when America dragged him out of the door.

"Your getting some sunlight bro. I am taking your game away for the rest of the week."

"Stop telling me what to do, your not my brother, only he can tell me what to do, gringo."

"I'm doing this for you! I am worried about you bra! This is un-healthy!"

"Say's the one who stuff burgers in there mouth 24/7." Puerto Rico said in a monotone voice.

"Burgers are healthy for the soul." America said, taking the DS Away, saving it for him, and then tossing it into his room.

"Stop it."

"This is for the best."

"I will cut you."

"No you won't." America chuckled.

"Maybe I will." He mumbled as America grabbed him outfit from his closet.

"Let's go have some fun bro!" America beamed, tossing him his Puerto Rican flag tang top, denim shorts, and sandals. "Get dressed!" America beamed.

"I don't wanna go."

"You said you would go to the park with me though!" America said looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Fine.." Puerto Rico sighed. "Get out so I can get dress."

"Where both dude's bro it doesn't matter."

"I have my reasons for not wanting to, so leave. I'll be out in a moment." Puerto Rico sighed.

"In a moment do you mean like, two days." America snickered and Puerto Rico pushed him out, and Puerto Rico took a shower, shaved, and then got dressed, coming out of his room thirty minutes later. "Took you long enough bro."

"Unlike you I have some form of Hygiene..." Puerto Rico mumbled.

"Girls still think i'm hella hot though bro!" America said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Nawh. Have you seen your women when they come to Puerto Rico, practically melting when they see the people who live on my island."

"Well I do sometimes over hear people talking about how accents are hot."

"That's because they are, Spanish is the best, of course, You never hear someone going Oh I love American Accents, because no one does, Though, there's women all over who likes men like me." Puerto Rico said bodily.

"That's for making me feel like shit bro." America sighed.

"That's my job." He smiled. "Anyway, let's go to that park okay?" Puerto Rico smiled, America now smiling himself because Puerto Rico was begin nice to him.

"Alright bro!" America beamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the park by the hand, The two having friendly conversation as they walked to the park.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**:** A Dream of the Past**

Puerto Rico was a small child, sitting outside Spain's house, looking at the bugs in the grass, picking a centipede on his finger, it feel down onto his white apron that was on his baby blue dress, Puerto Rico giggled, the little centipede crawling back onto his hand, then Puerto Rico put it back onto the floor, and walked back inside the house, his little black flats clicking as he walked quietly, his cheeks a light pink as he fixed the cloth on his head. "I wonder what big brother Spain is doing.." He said. "Or Romano..." He said as he looked out the window, Romano was picking tomatoes. "That answers that question.." He said calmly, turning his head back ahead from him, walking into his bed room, jumping onto the white bed, brushing the dirt off of his dress, swinging his foots back and fourth, bored. He looked out his Bedroom window, Spain was limping into the front lawn, beaten up. Puerto Rico saw him and his eye's widened, running down stairs, his dress moving with him. "SPAIN!" SPAIN!" He yelled as he ran outside, looking at him.

"Stupid jerk face!" Romano yelled at Spain. "Why do you always get your ass kicked.." He mumbled, holding is pant leg, looking up a him, noticing a younger America next to him.

"Spain Spain!" Puerto Rico yelped. "Are you okay big brother!" Puerto Rico whimpered.

"Ah.. Puerto Rico.. Can you get your sister and brother Por Favor?"

"Guam and Philippines?" Puerto Rico asked, looking up at him.

"Tell them to pack there stuff to...and pack your own stuff."

"Si!" Puerto Rico beamed, running back inside, running towards Guam and Philippines room. "Guam! Big brother Spain say's to pack your stuff!" Puerto Rico said, peeking into the laundry room, she was helping Spain by doing some of his laundry, she was wearing the same outfit as Puerto Rico, but hers was a light purple.

"Why" She asked.

"No lo sé." He shrugged. "I'm going to tell Philippines!" Puerto Rico said, Guam getting up and walking to his room, Puerto Rico running down the hall into Philippines room, he was fast asleep, only wearing puffy white underwear. "PHILIPPINES WAKE UP!" Puerto Rico yelled, Philippines slowly got up, his hair was all messy.

"Qué?!" He said panicked, quickly waking up, rubbing his tiny eye.

"Big brother Spain say's to pack your stuff and meet outside." Puerto Rico smiled.

"Okay..." He sighed, jumping down from his bed and tossing on his yellow dress, Puerto Rico walking across the hall and into his own bed room, grabbing a bag and stuffing all of his clothes in there, along with a photo of himself, his brother and sister, And Spain, and his Koki stuffed animal. tossed it in on his back, and walked back outside, Guam soon going him. "Why are we doing this?" He asked.

"Big Brother didn't tell me..." Puerto Rico mumbled as the two walked outside, Guam was already there, walking up to America and Spain.

"Hola big brother!" She beamed, Romano was tending to Spain's wounds. "Why did you want us?" She asked with a cute little smile.

"Hola Guam..." Spain said with a fake smile, Puerto Rico grabbing Philippines hand and making him run. "Ah... You guy's all packed..?"

"SI!" The two beamed happily, smiling up at him.

"Bueno bueno!" Spain smiled at them. "This is Mister America, You guy's are going to have a sleep over with him okay?"

"A sleep over?" Guam asked. "Will we see you tomorrow?" She asked in a sweet voice, her innocent eye's breaking Spain's heart.

"S-Si.." He lied, he couldn't tell him.

"Let's go little dudes!" America beamed, Picking Guam up.

"Weeee!" She beamed.

"Big Brother Spain I don't wanna go with him I wanna help Romano take care of you!" Puerto Rico said, stomping his little foot.

"Ahora ahora, Mister America is a nice man, I'm sure he will take care of you." Spain smiled.

"B-But.." Before Puerto Rico could say anything America picked him up by the shirt collar.

"I promise to be a awesome Guardian dude!" America smiled.

"You talk funny!" Philippines laughed, grabbing America's leg.

"¿Prometes ser bueno ?" Spain asked the three kids.

"SI!" They all beamed, smiling at him.

"Then they are all yours.." He said, giving America a fake smile.

"Thanks bro! You also promise to leave Cuba alone right?"

"Si si!" Spain nodded.

"Alrighty then!" He smiled, walking off with the three little kids, little did they know, this would be the last time they saw there big brother for a while.

Puerto Rico woke up, tears where on his face, he quickly dabbed them off before anyone could see, then he walked to his dresser and looked at the photo he hid under his boxers, The Photo of him, Guam, Spain and Philippines. The good old day's, the day's when they where happy, and nothing could make them upset, where they where a happy family, but now.. they all drifted apart, the three had never talked in years, when Puerto began to cry, he missed all of them so much, he missed waking up to the smell of good food, and the laughter of his sister and brother. Puerto Rico silently sat there for the rest of the night, weeping until he fell asleep on the floor, trying to remember the good old day's, the days he longed so much for.

(( I'm sorry that this was put on finished, I guess when I changed it I forgot to hit save, whoops!))


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Walk in the Park**

Puerto Rico laid on the floor, he had cried himself to sleep last night while looking at a photo of him, Spain, and his brother and sister. "My backs killing me.." He growled, sitting up, looking at the photo on the floor and quickly putting it away. "What time is i-"

"BRO BRO BRO BRO BRO!" America yelled, running into Puerto Rico's room.

"Ugh.." He grumbled, holding his head and glaring at him. "America what time is it.." He mumbled.

"1:39."

"And why are you screaming at 1:39."

"THERE GIVING OUT FREE ICE CREAM IN THE PARK!" America said excited.

"Ice cream?" He said looking up at him.

"YEAH DUDE WE GOT HURRY UP BEFORE THE RUN OUT!" America beamed.

"Alright..." Puerto Rico sighed, only agreeing because he liked ice cream. "Let me get dressed."

"Can you not take like 3 days his time bro.."

"I will be as fast as I can.." he smiled.

"Alright bro!" America beamed, closing the door so he could get dress, Puerto Rico sighed, changing into his everyday clothes, some shorts, flip flops, and a orange t-shirt, then he fixed his hair, and walked outside.

"Ready."

"Wow you actually only took a few minutes for once.." America said surprised.

"Let's just hurry up.. I'm hungry.." Puerto Rico grumbled.

"Why you so grumpy bro?" America asked, grabbing his house key.

"Just tired.." He lied.

"Why?"

"Didn't sleep well."

"That sucks bro.." America said as they walked outside.

"Yeah.. it does suck.." He sighed, looking at the Pigeons that sat in a tree outside the two's house.

"Anyway! No point in begin sad bro! What flavor are you going to get." America asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know.. I like Cake Batter ice cream.."

"Na bro! Oreo is the best!"

"Never really been a fan of Oreo's.."

"How can you not like Oreo's!?" America asked confused.

"I mean.. I like the filling.. I just don't like the cookie part.." Puerto Rico answered.

"You can pull the filling off.."

"But then what would I do with the cookie? It's not good to waste food." Puerto Rico pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because there are a lot of people without food."

"So?"

"You act like a bratty five year old!" Puerto Rico said angrily.

"No I don't dude stop begin rude!" America growled as the two arrived at the park. "There's a huge line!" America mumbled, it was actually only like ten people.

"Well.. free ice cream.." He mumbled. "I mean did you think no one would be here.."

"Yeah.. not his many people though.." America sighed sadly.

""It's only like ten people though.." Puerto Rico mumbled as the two got in line.

"I hope there is still enough."

"I'm pretty sure there will be enough.." He sighed, smiling at America. America and Puerto Rico soon got to the front of the line, America got Rocky Rode Ice Cream and Puerto Rico got Cake Baker with sprinkles. The two sat under a tree, both of them happily licking there ice cream.

"Can I try some on yours?" America asked. "Just a small lick?"

"Okay..Just a lick.." Puerto Rico mumbled, holding the ice cream up to him, America took a large lick, almost eating half. "What the heck bro!"

"What.. That was a small lick."

"No it wasn't.." Puerto Rico grumbled, eating the rest of his ice cream quickly so America couldn't eat any more, America then finishing his ice cream and the two walking home together, smiling, laughing, and chatting as they did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Puerto Rico's Scars. **

Puerto Rico walked down the hallway, tapping on America's door. "It's opened." America yawned, he had stayed up pretty much the whole night playing Video Games.

"Hey.." Puerto Rico said, peeking in. "Can I talk to you." He asked, opening the door.

"Sure... What is is Bro?" America asked, sitting up.

"I think I'm going to go back home later the week." Puerto Rico mumbled. "But I need help fixing my house after the hurricane... I still haven't gotten to doing that."

"Oh.. Your leaving so soon bro?"

"Well.. Yeah.. longing for home ya know?"

"I understand bro!" America smiled. "So you want me to help fix your house?" He said calmly.

"Well.. That would be nice." He said back with a slight chuckle.

"Alright! Go make me breakfast and I'll help you dude!" America giggled.

"..Fine." Puerto Rico sighed, he knew it was only fair, so he got up and walked to America's kitchen, quickly making him some scrabbled eggs with bacon, he was afraid that if he cooked Spanish food America wouldn't like it, considering he wasn't big on other cultures, or at least that's what he thought, since all he ever saw him eating was McDonald's. "Breakfast." He said walking back in, placing the food on his lap.

"Alright bro!" he beamed, smiling brightly, taking the fork from his and eating it quickly.

"You shouldn't eat things so quickly. You'll choke.." He mumbled. "I'm going to go buy stuff from the house.. can I barrow your credit card?" He asked.

"Why don't you use your own bro."

"Don't have one, all my cash is back home."

"Cheapo..It's on the table in front of the door..Just don't waste my money bro." America mumbled.

"Right back at you, and thanks." He smiled, walking out of his room and grabbing his card, then walking to the store happily, a bit of a smile of his face, he soon came back with buckets of paint. "AMERICA!" He yelled.

"Yeah dude?"

"I got the stuff."

"Alright bro! Let's go!" He smiled, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the car. Puerto Rico sat next to him since the whole back part of the car was now filled with items to fix the house, after a few hours of rap music, plane riding, and America singing the Bat Man theme song but replacing Batman with America. The two arrived at Puerto Rico's house, it was torn up and had a bunch of holes in it. "

Least the bed room seems.. in tact.." Puerto Rico sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry bro! The Hero is here to save the day!" America beamed, smiling happily.

"Right.." Puerto Rico said a bit nervously. "Just please don't paint the America Flag all over my house like you did last time.. I have my own flag you know.." He mumbled.

"But your flag isn't as AWESOME as mine."America beamed, making Puerto Rico roll his eyes.

"First let's fix the walls.." He mumbled, picking up a hammer, some nails, and ply wood, America grabbing his own and walking to fix the holes in the house, the two finished a few hours later. "Want someone to drink..?" Puerto Rico said in a tired voice.

"Do you have soda?"

"No.."

"Gatorade?"

"I can make you Lemonade or Pomegranate Juice.."

"What's a Pomegranate?" America asked.

"It's.. a fruit." Puerto Rico said awkwardly.

"I wanna try it bro."

"Alright... I'll make some juice." Puerto Rico said calmly, walking inside, America opening the can out pant. Soon Puerto Rico came back with two glasses. "Drink up." He smiled.

"Thanks dude!" America beamed, drinking it all quickly.

"You know you don't have to chug everything down all the time.." He mumbled.

"A hero doesn't have time t-" Puerto Rico interrupted his sentence by shoving a paint brush onto his chest.

"Walls are light blue let's get to painting." He said calmly, America smirked, taking the paintbrush.

"Bet I can paint faster then you dude!" America beamed.

"Is that a challenge?" Puerto Rico snickered. "Your on." Puerto Rico said, grabbing his bucket of paint and walking quickly to the wall and started to paint, America soon did the same, but faster and much sloppier.

"DONE!" America yelled, Puerto Rico was only half way done.

"Let me see.." Puerto Rico grumbled, looking at the wall. "This is terrible. Look how many brown spots there are! If you going to do something do it right.." Puerto Rico mumbled, looking at the wall.

"I think it looks awesome bro!" America growled, getting light blue paint all over Puerto Rico's shirt. "Opps.. Sorry bro!" America said awkwardly once he realized what he did. "Let me clean that bro you dude." America said, grabbing the bottom up his shirt, making him flinch as he had his shirt taken away. "The- Duuuuuuuuuuude." America said looking at him, Puerto Rico glaring.

"I can clean my own shirt." Puerto Rico grumbled, taking the shirt back.

"What happened to your chest!" America said surprised, looking at the scar covering most of his chest.

"Poverty... pollution from your tourist... other stuff..." He mumbled, slightly covering his chest with his hands and dirty shirt.

"Oh.."

"I'm going to see if I can find a diffrent shirt..just.. fix the wall.." He mumbled, walking off back into the house, leaving America to finish painting his terrible job of the wall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Back Home**

Puerto Rico sat in his room, alone. America had left once they finished fixing the house, so now Puerto Rico was all alone, back to his boring daily life, since America told him he couldn't talk to any other country but him, unless he was with him, and he didn't have a phone so it's not like he could call anyone, all he had was his frog Friend Koki, and the sounds of the rain forest, It was peacefully, and calming, though he did kind of miss waking up to America's strange activities. They where fun, even though most of the time he didn't wanna participate in them. "This sucks!" He groaned loudly, sitting up and glaring at the wall. "Why do I miss someone I hate! I Like begin alone!" He growled. "Mabye I just need to get out on the town.." He sighed loudly, getting up. "Don't wanna bug Seychelles again... France is scary... can't hang out with Philippines... and Guam is all rude as a grown up.." He sighed. "I wish it was like when we where kids with big brother Spain.." He sighed sadly, getting up and tossing on clothes, fixing his hair and walking outside, looking around.

"Hola Puerto Rico!" One of his neighbors waved.

"Hola!" Puerto Rico beamed happily, waving to her and walking down the street, hands in his short pocket. He borrowed one of his neighbors cars and drove to town. "Guess I could look around.. not really anything new to see... I could go to the pigeon park.." He mumbled, walking into San Juan and walking towards the Pigeon Park. "Pigeons are cool..." He mumbled as he walked in, buying a bag of bird seed from a lady who was selling them, and then looking around, there where lots of beaming happy family,couples, and just random people. Though he noticed a little boy crying because he was circled by birds, and his mother trying to calm him down. Puerto Rico walked over and squatted down. "There's nothing to be scared of." he said, pouring some bird seed into his own hands and a pigeon flying onto his arm and eating from it. "See. Friendly." He smiled. "Some of them will even let you pet them!" He beamed, petting it's head, it didn't mind. The little boy started to giggle and smile and tried it himself, and his mother thanked Puerto Rico, Puerto Rico sat down on a bench and watched all of the happy people, because it made him happy himself, but then he heard a familiar voice that made him look up.

"YO! Puerto Rico! Didn't think I would see you here bro!" America beamed, waving at him.

"Oh my god why is he here.." He said, rolling his eyes, America walked over and sat next to Puerto Rico.

"Wassup bro!" He beamed.

"Your sitting on la cagada from the pigeons..." Puerto Rico said, America jumping up. "Joking." Puerto Rico smirked.

"Not funny bro!" America growled, glaring at Puerto Rico.

"It was funny!" Puerto Rico beamed, letting out a slight snicker.

"I guess it was kinda funny.." America said with a slight laugh. "Can I borrow some one that bird seed bro?" He asked.

"Sure I guess.. why are you here?" Puerto Rico asked, handing him the bird feed.

"I just wanted to look around your island.. I haven't been here in a while, planning to see all the cool things on the island before I go home."

"Are you enjoying your stay to far?" He asked as America poured some bird seed into his hand as they chatted, a pigeon quickly perching on his arm and eating from his palm.

"Islands pretty cool dude! Though it's all pretty hot."

"Well yes. compared to America it is pretty hot, happy your enjoying yourself though." Puerto Rico smiled.

How about you come with me dude?" America asked.

"Come with you where?" Puerto Rico questioned.

"You can be my tour guide!"

"Tour guide..."

"Well yeah! Show me around the island.

"I mean.. I guess.." He mumbled, he came back home to get AWAY from America, but now he had to tour him around, he could always say no, but he didn't want America to go to the wrong places and getting a bad impression of the island. "Yeah. We will start tomorrow. Where are you staying?"

"Just in a hotel around here."

"I think I know what your talking about.. what's your room number?"

"134."

"Got It. I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?" Puerto Rico smiled.

"Deal dude!" America beamed as Puerto Rico got up.

"See you tomorrow, be safe. There's a lot of crime here you know.." Puerto Rico said, waving to him and walking off. He had to go home and plan hot stops that the two where going to visit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A "Date"?**

Puerto Rico walked to America's hotel room, knocking on it, America poked his head out of the door. "Oh! Wassup bro!"

"Sorry I'm late.." Puerto Rico said looking at him as he opened to door, he was wearing an red t-shirt with red sleeves, brown shores, and flip flops.

"It's fine bro!" America beamed, placing his hand on Puerto Rico's head, making him glare and him a take it off.

"So.. what places have you already been?" He asked.

"Well.. I haven't been to a beach yet.. that is what I was planning to do today."

"Well what kinda beach do you wanna go we have normal beaches that I think are nice.. we also have nu-"

"Normal beaches are fine!" America said a bit awkwardly.

"Alright!" Puerto Rico smiled. "Then I'll take you to one of my favorites!" He beamed. "My cars outside of the hotel.. get your swim trunks or what ever you need. I'll be waiting outside. By the way, if you where going to stay at Puerto Rico, you could have stayed at my house..." He mumbled, walking off. America snickering as he closed and locked the door and got ready, Puerto Rico leaned on his red car, waiting for America to come outside, and he soon did.

"Get in the car." Puerto Rico said as he sat in the front seat.

"Huh.." He looked around the car.

"Stop judging it.." Puerto Rico grumbled.

"It's really run down..."

"Well I prefer walking more then driving so...why waste money." He said as he started the car.

"More like why waste any money.." America snickered.

"More like stop begin an estúpido before I push you out of this car." He said as he turned to him and glared. America smiled and laughed.

"I didn't mean to offend you bro!"

"You never mean to offend me..." He grumbled. The two drove to the beach, and America quickly ran out of the car once it was parked.

"WOOOOOOOWWW!" He yelled loudly as he looked at the beach.

"You can really tell your a tourist." Puerto Rico sighed as he got out of the car. "Do you have a towel?'

"Nope!" America beamed.

"Guess where sitting on the sand." Puerto Rico shrugged. "Come on!" He smiled, running towards the beach.

"Wait for me bro!" America yelled chasing after him towards the water, Puerto jumped in, even though he was still wearing his shorts, and t-shirt, America splashed water on his face, and Puerto Rico splashed him back, smiling brightly.

"Stop it!" Puerto Rico let out a tiny laugh, he enjoyed having fun like this in the water, he always did love it, even if the person he was having fun with was America.

"Your beaches are much nicer then mine." America said as he floated in the water, his shirt and shoes on the shoreline.

"Well... yeah.. mine aren't grey." Puerto Rico snickered in a proud voice, only to be splashed but America. "Hey!" He grumbled, tackling him and pushing him under the water, holding him under for a few seconds before letting him go. America shook his hair like a dog, his bangs sticking to his face.

"Dude you almost drowned me!" America laughed.

"That's what you get for splashing me.." He mumbled, trying to glare, but he just kept smiling. The two went on like this for the rest of the day, just playing in the water like children. By sunset the two here tired, and sitting on the sand with each other, looking at the sky.

"I had a lot of fun today." Puerto Rico smiled at him. "Your not that bad, at least when you wanna be, America."

"Same to you dude." He smiled.

"Yeah.. Sorry If I can be a jerk sometime."

"It's fine!" America smiled.

"Heh... thanks.." Puerto Rico said with a big smile.

"I could get used to this..." Puerto Rico said with a relaxed sigh.

"Me to.." America smiled.

"Well should do this again some time.." Puerto Rico smiled.

"Agreed!" America beamed, both of them smiled at each other, then got up and walked to the car, the two of them driving to Puerto Rico's house and resting from their fun day.

((I hoped you enjoyed this Hetalia OC Fanfiction! This is last chapter! Please leave any suggestions below, or what you thought about the story, what I need to work on, ect.))


End file.
